Washington History
by Ms-Montana
Summary: This is the Sequel to "Long Island History". A killer murders different peoples. And it has something to do with Gibbs... I suck in summaries. Rated T to be safe. Chapter 2 is up now.
1. Photo Session

Washington History

Chapter 1: Photo session

It was a cold night in January. A young woman went through the streets. She shivered. She was afraid. She had heard something. There was this guy. She had seen him some streets behind. Again the woman looked around. Suddenly someone stood behind her.

"Good night. It will be better for you." the guy said. The woman couldn't scream. Slowly everything went dark.

* * *

"I'm going home." McGee said to Gibbs. Then the telephone rang and McGee sat back on his desk again."

"Gibbs?" he answered the phone. He didn't look very happy.

"Ok." Then he hung up the phone.

"Murder, some streets away. Where the hell are DiNozzo and David?" he asked.

"Why do we get the case? Don't know. Maybe at home. Or in a restaurant. They maybe have a date. I don't know." After the case 3 months ago, when Tony's ex-girlfriend was almost killed, they started dating. And now they were a couple. But not at work. Or better: When Gibbs was in the room they didn't even know each other.

"We get the murder, because the victim has a photo on her body." Gibbs said. McGee knew what that meant. Last week a man died at the Marine base in Quantico. On his body they had found a photo of a woman. If the victim now, was the woman on the photo, they searched for a serial killer.

* * *

"It's cold. And I don't like it here. And I won't back home." Tony said these words all time. Again and again and again. Gibbs stood behind him and slapped him.

"Don't say this again." Gibbs said.

"Ok, Boss." Tony answered. Gibbs went to Ducky, who stood in front of the victim.

"What do we have here, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"The victim is about 25-30 years old. I can't see why she died. Is she the woman of the photo?" Ducky asked.

"Yes. She is." Gibbs said.

"This victim has a photo on her body too. I have them here. A woman." Ducky said.

"I hope we can find her before she is killed." Gibbs said.

"I hope so too. The photography is a very old…" Ducky began.

"Ducky, can I get the photo please." Gibbs asked.

"Sure, but there are 2 photos." Ducky said and gave Gibbs the photos. On the first photo was a little girl. She had long, brown hair and light blue eyes. The little girl was about 5 years old. She didn't look very happy. She didn't laugh. On the second photo was a young woman, about 16 years old. She had shoulder long, curly, brown hair. The young woman had the same light blue eyes as the little girl. It was the same person. The young woman wore a light-caramel-colored shirt and black jeans. Gibbs starred at the photos.

"Do you know the girl?" Ducky asked. Now McGee, Ziva and Tony stood at the victim too and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs didn't say anything. He only took his phone and called a number. Everyone wanted to know who this girl is. And why Gibbs knew her.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. This is the Sequel to Long Island History. Please review it very much. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to CBS. **


	2. Marksman, 23 and a coffee junkie

Washington History

Chapter 2: Marksman, 23 and a coffee junkie

It was already 6 o'clock in the morning and Gibbs wasn't back. Tony, Ziva and McGee sat at their desks and Ducky and Abby stood in front of it.

"Gibbs isn't back since 4 hours." Abby said.

"Jethro always come back, Abigail." Ducky answered.

"Yes, Abby, the boss always comes." McGee said. The elevator doors opened. Gibbs stood in the elevator. But he didn't go out. The doors closed again.

"What was this?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know." Tony was as confused as the others.

* * *

"Do you always stay in the elevator to talk?" someone asked.

"Yes." Gibbs answered.

"That's like Grey's Anatomy. Everything happens in the elevator." the woman said.

"Can we go out now?" Gibbs asked.

"Ok. But I don't need a babysitter. Really." she said. Then it was silent.

* * *

The elevator doors opened again and Gibbs came out. The whole team looked at him. And at the woman who came out with him. She wore blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey Boss, where have you been?" Tony asked.

"And who is with you?" Ducky asked.

"One of these guys will be my babysitter?" the woman asked.

"You are the woman on the photos, aren't you?" Ziva asked.

"If I believe him, I am. I have a name too." the woman said.

"Then go on." Abby wasn't very patient.

"My name is Sergeant Helena Audrey Gibbs." she said and smiled. Everyone starred at her and Gibbs.

"Helena is my daughter." Gibbs said. He knew that he would have to answer many questions.

"You are a marine?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Marksman." Helena answered.

"But you are, I don't know, 25 years old." Ducky interrupted.

"No, I'm 23 and I know that I'm young. I ended high-school with 16, then 2 years college and with 18 I joined the Marines. So is this enough of my life story?" Everyone was surprised. Helena just rolled with her eyes. Then she threw her empty coffee cup in the waste basket and took her father's coffee.

"Haven't I told you, that you don't do this?" Gibbs asked.

"True, but I began stealing your coffee when I was 4, so I don't hear what you said." she answered and smiled.

"And, who wants to kill me?" Helena asked.

* * *

**I hope you like the new chapter. (I write this every time…) Please review it very much. You all know the disclaimer, but I write it: I own nothing, everything belongs to CBS.**


End file.
